


Who's maria

by surelook_homes



Category: Adventures of heterosexual
Genre: Boott, Hard core, Multi, Other, Peacges, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surelook_homes/pseuds/surelook_homes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best shit out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's maria

**Author's Note:**

> If u dont luck don't red #hatersgonnahate  
> #bitches

Jam looked at Luke.

Japanese gasp," what Jam cham?!1!"

then jam blushes "Nughing Likechun"then jam blushes

Then peaches comes in and starts doing stuff peaches shouldn't do.

"Damit peshes did Maria let you in?" Luck aiad holding

"whos maria¿" Abs sudeenly came in to the trampoline, she garbs

Le fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hop u loved it took me hours to red


End file.
